1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an evaporative cooling band device and more particularly pertains to evaporatively cooling a user's body by activating the air suction device of the assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of head cooling devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, head cooling devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of cooling the heads of users by a variety of different methods are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,342,411 to Maxted a scalp cooling device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,327,585 to Karlan discloses a cool cap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,347 to Apisdorf discloses a helmet-mounted air system for personal comfort.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,757 to Dearing discloses a helmet cooling system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,021 to McCall discloses a thermo-electric cooled head gear.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,138,743 to Elkins discloses a liquid cooled helmet.
In this respect, the evaporative cooling band device according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of evaporatively cooling a user's body by activating the air suction device of the assembly.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved evaporative cooling band device which can be used for evaporatively cooling a user's body by activating the air suction device of the assembly. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.